Parallel World : Of Dreams
by Shinra-ex-SOLDIER
Summary: A simple 'what if' story. How parallel is a parallel world?   Cloud finds himself in a less chaotic world, a rather normal world  where he wanted to live in.   Crosses with all FF vii universes  bc,cc,vii,doc . If concerned, it is implied cloti and zerith
1. Of Prolouge

**Parallel World: Of Dreams, Of Fantasy**

* * *

><p>~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~<p>

"Morning…"

The hero of Gaia, the broken man from Nibelheim, the father of Seventh Heaven, Cloud Strife. Tiny slivers of sunlight danced lithely on his peaceful face, erasing the dark circles of yesterday's tedious work as if he was healing in his wake. Slowly, with the slightest hint of excitement, wary eyes peeped at the new dawn. That's right, he was no longer hiding in the shadows of the past, he's now living in the present where everyone else is. To live his life, that at least he can do for them.

Silk sheets slipped off him like water as he unravelled himself from his comfortable slumber. Of course he had to fix his mess afterward; he didn't want to bother her any more than he should. Like any morning, he had his rituals. He took a shower, the cold water pricking his skin as if pinching him awake. He got dressed, gladly praising the warmth his familiar garments brought to him. He went to fix his deliveries, casting a swift shadow on his trail. His hand, still heavy from sleep, languidly held the lonesome doorknob with the slightest bit of disappointment of working again and leaving them. Quickly, he chased the thought away. It had to be done and with that he turned the metal knob. It clicked. However, strangely enough his office was locked. And so he tried to pry it open again. It clanked a bit yet overall unfazed. A little befuddled, he thought he would just ask her before going. So he then resumed his stride downstairs. The wonderful aroma of breakfast fumed his senses as he paused to hungrily drink in as much as he could to imagine the morsels. But imagination would not fill his deprived stomach and so on he went. Wooden steps creaked as they carried the weight of the eager hunting adult. As his hunger grew so did his gait and soon enough he was already in the dainty kitchen. And as a part of his morning rituals, his heart got its exercise. There she was. Always there. The one constant in his life. Tifa.

Tifa Lockhart, childhood friend, lifelong love, his Tifa. She was cooking, her long elegant soft dark hair framing her perfect smiling face and the trickling rays of sunlight gave her that morning glow she always wears gracefully. At the moment she felt his presence she turned to him and beamed, it was a genuine smile only for him which made him feel all the more blissful. At mornings, they couldn't talk much or sometimes they wouldn't talk at all. Even if there was no speech, they'd always have a conversation just between the two of them. After all, words aren't the only way to tell someone how you feel.

Her cheeky smile, _"You're up early."_

His slight twitch of the lips, _"Aren't I always?"_

A nod. _"I guess." _

A quick scan of the place. _"Where are the kids?"_

Her melodious hum. _"Don't worry. They're with Barret."_

His relieved sigh. _"I see." _

By that time, Cloud would usually opt to meekly compliment Tifa but ordinarily fail to do so because at the moment he musters up the necessary courage he easily gulps it down after. He had the worse sense of timing for by the end of their usual conversation Tifa would be done cooking and has already set the table. Unknowingly to Tifa, Cloud was blushing furiously at his own embarrassment. They always had breakfast together, it was a given. It was more than just getting their daily nourishment, well, it was something like that but beyond the nutritional value. At the table they would continue their chat and if the children were there they would verbally banter. It was at the table that they would become kids and the kids would become the adults. But it was just the two of them, together but not alone. Somehow it felt nice. Cloud believed he always felt nice around Tifa. Today was no exception.

"By the way, you've been called to the church."

"The church?" He raised an eyebrow.

"What's with that face-" She tried but failed to suppress her bubbly giggles, "It's just the usual." She compensated with a smile to contain her laughter.

"The usual…" His brows knitted further as he thought hard as to what she was talking about. Just how would that fit in his schedule, he still had to do the deliveries. "Wait, what about work?" They were already cleaning after.

"What's with you today, seriously. " She teased with mirth and planted a brief sweet kiss on his cheek, "Keep it up, you look cuter confused."

"Umm… Yeah…" He was beet red at her playful actions; he was still floating in euphoria to think clearly and settled with letting the topic go. Clearly, he couldn't think the same with Tifa in his head.

They continued like this for a while. The two of them enjoying each other's company and stretching as much of the time as they could. But Cloud had to leave and as soon as the thought came through his mind he did so before it dissipated into his non-achievements.

"I'm going." He bade goodbye to Tifa and hastily kissed her on the forehead resulting in him flushed and her delighted. It was his first bold move. Before he could even catch a glimpse of her reaction he was already on his heels turned and walking away.

His bashful retreat. _"I'll come back. I promise."_

Her soft face. _"I know."_

"You be careful." She grinned then waved, "Tell them I said hi!"

Cloud looked back to her smiling face still astonished that he did that. Him, Cloud Strife made Tifa Lockhart smile. He was grinning himself beneath the layers of flushness. Something glistened as she waved, something sparkled in her hand, something he missed. _Is that a- _But he never got to check his suspicions as he got on his prized bike and hit the road.

~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~

* * *

><p><strong>Shinra-ex-SOLDIER<strong>

You've had your share of nightmares, now it is time for you to dream.


	2. Of Case 01

**Parallel World: Of Dreams, Of Heaven**

* * *

><p>~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~<p>

"Let's go, Fenrir."

A menacing monster of a mechanical bike zealously hounded the waking black and white streets of the infamous Edge. Playfully pouncing on every trifling puddle, growling low as cool drops friskily drizzled along its smooth black metallic coat, like a house caged dog would after a mocking shower. It came across a longer stretch of road that was cut short when it howled in unhidden excitement and ran faster, engine pumping harder. In a way, it was like a wolf in the morning, barking at the sun for the moon. Metal tentatively glistened as if showing off its teeth. Burning rubber wheels for paws, it skilfully tramped around its territory and his trained master held the handlebars as a leash to manoeuvre him with careful precision and equal fervour. A golden mane wolf holding the black coat wolf. Which was the alpha male in this two-wolf pack, it didn't matter. Together they hunted.

As Cloud held onto his wolf an unbridled passion burned all throughout him and his instincts went wild. When he rides Fenrir it's as if he is the wolf not the other. Edge was his responsibility and as the blood of a beast coursed through his humanity, Edge was now his territory. He had marked every last crucial and even the insignificant bits of detail in perfect memory. Such as the shabby rundown shack supposedly a block ago or the construction pillar his back met with a force two battles ago. Apparently, they've been replaced with a fruit store and a park respectively. More of his daily scenery was swapped. Even the pathetic road seemed to have stretched wider and rode more even. Everything had somehow disappeared.

No, to be more accurate, everything had somehow _changed._ Not just Edge though but the enigmatic entity had also hit the whole Midgar. How could this have happened in his sleep? Did Tifa know about this? From the looks of the people, they already knew and perhaps have accustomed to it. Maybe, he was just the one who didn't notice the change. After all, he never really took the time to check on his surroundings. That's it, he was just overthinking. It wasn't like it was a bad sort of change, right? Right, because after giving it the benefit of a doubt was there really a need for the doubt? In any case and maybe in every case, things have changed for the _better._

There were no slums. Only people with ordinary homes living as people should be. Everyone was happier or at least they have regained their sense of living and tomorrow. It was peaceful in its own way. There were the occasional fights or shouts here and there but that's just a part of life. A part of a normal life. Everything became foreign to him but at the same time maybe it didn't. It was different yet familiar just the same. The thought somewhat unnerved him for he didn't know what to do with it. But everyone was okay with it so why wasn't he? Maybe he just needed a little of getting used to it, at least that's what she would tell him. So he moved forward like she would've wanted him to and took astonishment at the wonderful gift.

With a newfound hope he revved his bike to head straight to the church. For some reason he felt quite uneasy. What awaited him there he was soon to find out. If his hypothesis was right, he wondered that what would've changed there. Immediately guilt washed him like freezing water, chilling him and losing himself in the numbness of it all. He rode faster in frustration. He promised himself he wouldn't drown himself in the past. Today however, he was knocking at its doors.

~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~

"Umm… Hello?"

Anxious footsteps echoed on the walls of the collapsible church. Each step weighed just as much as his sureness which was for a fact as light as the air. He was careful as if afraid that his mere presence would be enough to bring it to ruin. He couldn't bear to do that. This was the sanctuary of his past. A special place for two special people. Like a curious child, he ventured further, careful as to not be heard by anyone in particular. After everything he had just seen, the church was overall the same. Quiet, tranquil and comforting. A flower petal grazed his cheek like a butterfly kissing his skin; with it was the ghost of the scent of its fragrant flower. He froze. He abruptly stopped as if he had died there standing. His heart was pounding even louder than anything else and his mind was being assaulted by an amalgam of thoughts he couldn't even discern. So he just stood there. There was this instilling fear that whatever he did would make this disappear or if the force was kind enough he would disappear instead.

"Doesn't anybody knock anymore?" The woman in a duster dress, beautiful like a flower picked from her flower bed, twirled in a dainty fashion to smile at him. Her long chestnut hair was braided and held its elegant form by a pink ribbon. She had the aura of the church if not brighter.

"Aerith…" The name escaped his lips as if he just found a lost precious friend.

"What's wrong, you look like you've seen a ghost." She good mannerly joked.

"No, an angel." He replied, remembering their first encounter.

"Is that so?" She lightly giggled. "First you come into my church with the nerve of not knocking." She stood and dusted the hem of her dress. "Then you stare off and call me angel. Did Zack put you up to do his antics?" Her eyes sparkled with joy.

"Zack?" His head tilted slightly in question. And before he could even let the words sink in he was all of a sudden in a chokehold. The battle dispositions in him told him to fight back but ultimately stopped.

"You called!" That voice full of energy laughed. That was unmistakably the jubilant voice of a certain spiky dark haired teen but not as wild as a chocobo's puffy chest. His smile stretched so far as to almost touch his signature scar below his left cheek. "That's my girl you're pulling the moves on." He sported a black sleeveless turtle-neck sweater with baggy pants which accentuated his built physique and made his movements all the more less restrained.

"I know." Cloud huffed and in one swift move broke from Zack's hold. Hands to knees for support, he panted as he remembered just how strong Zack could be. "Besides, I wasn't doing that! You know I'm already with Tifa." Immediately he flushed and turned away at what he said. He was still embarrassed at admitting his feelings even if it wasn't directly to that person.

"Ah, finally got the courage to stake the claim with an audience on I see." Zack winked at his bashfulness then attacked him in a forceful hug from behind around the shoulders. "Looks like our little chocobo's growing up faster than I thought." He playfully ruffled Cloud's messy spikes haphazardly.

"Shut up." It was the only retort he could think of.

"Zack." Aerith warned. As much as she enjoyed watching the two it was her job that Cloud wouldn't get embarrassed more than he could handle. "Leave Tifa out of this. I'm sure Cloud has his plans." Although having a little fun while at it wouldn't be bad.

"Hear that?" Zack smacked his back almost making him fall forward. Obviously, he has yet to learn the virtue of self-control. "We're rooting for ya." He smiled cheekily. "Not that you didn't know that already."

"Thanks…" Cloud managed to grunt as he rubbed the spot where he was hit hard. By then his face was colored red and hot more from blushing and less from exhaustion. Through the wooziness that overcame him he managed to steal a glance at the chuckling couple.

Zack had his right arm slung over Aerith either for protection or for support, probably the latter since he was laughing so hard. They were really enjoying themselves that Cloud couldn't help but stare. They were perfect in each of their own individual uniqueness but they were happy together. An angel and a hero. It was kind of like a chapter of heaven kissing earth with the church as their safe haven. In the end, they deserved this. After everything they've been through and done, they were bound to end up with each other like this. At this thought, Cloud felt as though that even if they were three there it was really just the two of them. But he's okay with it; in fact he's even content with it. Because it was always those two even in the beginning, he just somehow tripped into their lives.

"What're you smiling about there?" Unaware when Zack had gotten close to him his other arm was over his neck as well and in a way, the three of them were hugging. "You weren't thinking of Tifa while we're still here, were you?" He smirked.

"Sh-Shut up!" Cloud shouted at his impression. "It's not that." Soon after, he regained composure.

"You're eager to go home. Well, I guess it can't be helped though." He stated nonchalantly. "There're just some things that go beyond the call of friendship, right Cloud?" There was an impish tune to it.

"You're poisoning his mind, Zack." Aerith lightly slapped his shoulder. If her intention was to make Zack think about what he said then there was a miscommunication.

"What? I was just messing with him." He pouted. But she just stared at him as if in sermon.

"I think I should get going." Cloud intervened and slipped out of Zack's arm.

"Good thinking Spike! Let's go." He grabbed Cloud as a means to escape.

"Wait." He abruptly halted causing Zack to pause as well. There were so many things happening. He can't even tell if this was real. There were so many questions to check but settled with just one. Innocently, he asked. "Where are we going?"

"Where else?" He just smiled. "To work."

"To… work?" He repeated dumbfounded.

"Hey, I didn't hit you too hard, did I?" His hand went to Cloud's head to check. "Did you forget who we are already?" He didn't get an answer so he shook his head in mock disappointment. "This is gonna be the last time I'll ever be repeating this so get it memorized, Spike. I'll be passing the torch to you to introduce us." It was an order but was heard more like as a joke.

Zack drank in a long breath and closed his eyes. Then he released his earthy breath and looked above. His glistening eyes were that of a serious man; a man of dreams, a man of honor. And this man who was a boy moments ago spoke.

"We're friends, right?" He whispered more to himself than to anyone else. After which he grinned and in a louder and prouder voice he pointed out, "I'm Zack Fair and you're Cloud Strife, ex-soldiers. We're doing a business that does everything!"

"Mercenaries…" A distant memory rung inside Cloud's hazy mind. It was a precious memory, rare in a way that it was one of those only few he can recall. His own eyes gleamed in nostalgia. "Boring stuff, dangerous stuff…" He began citing lines that he didn't know he remembered. "Anything for money."

"Don't say it like that. You're making us look like we just want to make money." He comically dropped his shoulders and sighed dejectedly. "Well there's that too but I don't want it that bad. There are greater things in life besides cash." Upon saying this, his eyes laid upon the lovely brunette behind him and unconsciously rubbed his nape.

"Zack…We'll always be friends. You've done so much for me that…" There's so much he wanted to say but he knew he couldn't so he just went with the gist of it. "Thanks." _for everything._

"What's with you all of a sudden?" There was light concern in the question.

"I just felt like I needed to tell you that." Cloud simply answered. He couldn't tell him that this may be his only chance to say it. That even if all that's ever happening now that's so surreal is just something in his head at least he wanted to take the chance to thank him properly.

"Man, you're acting like you'll never see me again." Zack punched him square on the shoulders, not too rough but just enough to knock the sense back in him. "You know I'll never abandon you like that." He then grinned past his shoulders. "We're off!" As an afterthought he added, "I'll call you later."

"No, no, you don't have to." Aerith modestly declined. She didn't want to bother him on the job but apparently he was persistent.

"Okay, I'll come visit." He wore his toothy grin to cheer her up.

"I'll be here." She smiled softly.

"I'll see you. I promise." With one last look he went out and hollers at Cloud. "Hey! We got work to do."

Cloud pretended he didn't see anything. He felt like he was watching another special moment of theirs. He was invading their privacy. The anxiety that his presence was tainting their intimacy rose. But then Aerith, with a nod and her smile held in place, urged him to move on. With a low bow, he immediately ran after Zack. He rushed past through the creaking wooden double doors, as if saying their share of goodbyes, and into the world where Zack was. Into a world where he was with Zack and not just the other way around. Hopeful, he looked up to what Zack was staring at. And he was warmly greeted by the bright blue sky.

~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~

* * *

><p><strong>Shinra-ex-SOLDIER<strong>

You've been caught up with the past, now you can catch up with them in the present.


	3. Of Case 02

**Parallel World: Of Dreams, Of Metropolis**

~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~

"The sky."

The bewildered young man released a breath he didn't realize he was holding. Suddenly, the dark world of yesterday was just that. Yesterday. And the sullen uncertainty of the sky was miraculously washed and painted with glorious blue. What was this he was feeling? A little lightheaded? No, it was different. He felt lighter. So light as if he had wings to traverse the vast wonder of a sky. He felt good.

"Pretty, huh?" Zack smiled when he saw the look of awe in his partner.

Cloud just nodded numbly. He could see the sky. It really was beautiful just like how he imagined it to be. No, it's just how it's supposed to be. When you're a kid you're told that heaven is just beyond that sky. Maybe he hadn't really understood that before but staring at it at this moment made him think that if everyone saw this then maybe they'd also believe in heaven, that after all the sufferings there's a perfectly blue sky that will make you feel okay. Because you can try and look away from all bad parts of your life but you can't look away from the sky. You would never want look away from it.

"I understand what you feel." He paused. "On second thought, I don't. Must be lonely being the only cloud down here."

"Not really." His eyes were still sparkling but now with a glint of a smile. A little friendly banter wouldn't hurt while he was in a good mood. Two can play with names. "Got a fair-weather friend with me."

"'Course you do! If I weren't here you'd be all dark and broody and wreak thunderclouds all over the place. Imagine what Gaia would be like!"

"It'll get a steady supply of electricity."

"Exactly. You bring out the juice while I do quality control. That's how we get cashed."

"Gold-digger."

"It can't be helped when you're best friend's practically a walking gold mine of energy."

At this, Cloud reluctantly turned away from the brilliant spectacle and instead, glared at his joshing companion with the look of seemingly killing intention. Zack on the other hand, took it as praise at most and just grinned like a fool. To which Cloud grunted, annoyed that he was unfazed. Sarcasm wasn't really his forte after all, that's where Zack comes in.

"Morning charge of 75,750 volts: check." Zack did a few squats, "You and Fenrir up for a race?" and then he dashed and hopped on another motorbike parked four seconds away from the church.

It was in simpler terms, a customized Hardy Daytona. Nothing too fancy and not too shabby either. It wasn't all that unique-looking though he doubted Zack really was aiming for originality. The paintjob was a lighter hue, sky blue, white handlebars as if they were clouds and a straightforward lining of delicate pink running on its lower metallic edges. It was kind of treated as a bicycle in the design as it didn't have that heavy hard aura that motorcycles usually have. Although Cloud thought that may be due to that one striking color.

"Really, pink?" Cloud smirked and shook his head.

"Hey, tough guys wear pink!" Zack whined like a child not noticing how worked up he got.

"Sure they do. Except the really obsessed ones go hard-core on their rides." He chided in smooth casualty.

"You know I'm straight man. Aerith really likes pink." Unconsciously, his fingers went and traced the rather flowing pattern. "Besides, have you seen this," He tightly held onto the bars, "in action? If I go really fast it leaves this ghostly red line afterimage."

"Cool. What's its name?" Cloud had to give points for effort.

"Garmr." His toothy grin shined.

Cloud snorted and got on Fenrir. "Not cool."

"Hey, I resent that!"

Even though he found it funny, it didn't show. Zack the puppy riding Garmr, a dog. He had to distract himself with work. "First stop?"

Any wish of Zack to defend his bike's name and mostly what's left of its dignity, got replaced with new information. Longer attention span was getting harder to come around by. "Just around the corner. Shinra wants us."

Cloud fought back the urge to grimace and revved the engine. The company would forever leave distaste in him no matter how long the years go by. However, work was still work and being a mercenary, you can't say no to any opportunities. "See ya." Fenrir gleamed and momentarily blinded Zack while it strode off into the streets.

"Hey!" With a less graceful start, Zack zoomed in after him. "You aren't still mad about a while ago, are you?" Coincidentally, Fenrir hit a puddle, Cloud showing his satisfied smirk, and gave Zack his morning shower. Zack gaped like a fish out of water. "Okay. Is it too late to say sorry?"

~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~

They rode fast. Although if they get into an accident it probably wouldn't be because of going over the speed limit, if there was one, it's the corners that kill. Geographically, by simple map navigation, getting to Shinra Headquarters was as easy as drawing a straight line. On road, straight usually means less turns but still plenty to come around by. Rounding corners would probably be the only occupational hazard in their line of work. Their vehicles would be pushed to their edges and quite literally as they lean dangerously close, cold air even colder whipping at their unguarded faces, to the bone crushing hard ground that might as well be their deathbeds. Such is what they do averagely for every six seconds. Their knuckles are white underneath leather gloves, hearts pumping faster as if competing with the engine, blue eyes never blinking and their smiles are unfaltering. Swiftly gliding through every obstacle, with Cloud deliberately pouncing on every puddle leaving a wet Zack behind, they were like kids playing around with really fast bikes. Because as much as it was a death-trap it was an exhilarating adventure as well and possibly the most excitement they'll have in a day. And the competition was a whole new level of adrenaline for Cloud. Fenrir may have made him feel fast but Zack made him feel faster.

With thoughts buzzing of mechanical roars and the scent of a city after a shower mixed with a pint of gasoline overwhelming any train of thought, it was really easy for him to zone out on his surroundings. But with Fenrir asleep and his feet on the ground unmoving, it was only then that it hit him. The non-ramshackle homes, the pavement swept of beggars and the safety of actual breathable air. Truly everything was brighter in Midgar. And the reason for this was so clear that anyone can see except he didn't notice at first. He was naïve to the most drastic change. There was no plate. Nothing. The big pie overhead was completely erased of its existence. There were no more supressing barriers looming overhead and forever imprisoning people in fear and inferiority. It was just the marvellous blue sky above for all to see.

Confused, he blinked a couple more times before scanning again. Midgar was blue not black nor was it tainted with green. There were crackling smaller buildings in place of the mako reactors. And that was just the extent of their purpose. They were facilities not pillars of death and destruction upholding barricades. Cloud couldn't get the same feeling from them not like with reactors. As the thought struck him he abruptly turned around. Shinra Headquarters. This was it; it had the infamous logo dyed red with the blood of countless lives. And just like everything else, it wasn't the same. It was still a towering structure only less foreboding. The walls were painted white and it had a less complicated form, straighter and without the horrid large pipes snaking its compounds. Something has definitely caused a marginal change in Midgar and he couldn't shake how disturbed he was.

"Zack, where are all the mako reactors?" The question was glazed with insecurity.

"Mako what?" Zack looked as if he never heard of it.

"Reactors. One for every sector." He tried to be vague even though he knew that he shouldn't and that he shouldn't be afraid to ask about _his_ Midgar when it's supposed to be _the _Midgar but not _this _Midgar.

"Huh. Never heard." He started pointing out each substitute for the reactors. "We do have big generators like that… and that… and that and they provide each sector its electricity. At least that's what I got from Shinra posters and manuals. Too bad for them they don't have a thundercloud with them right Cloud?"

"…" Whatever humour Cloud had in him was suddenly put out. Zack was a far echo away in his muddled mind. This was not Midgar. Zack wasn't supposed to be with him. Where was he? Was he inside a mako tube again? The questions grew worse as his paranoia rose along with his uneasiness. At some point he went pale and shook a little with nervousness.

"You okay man?" Zack placed a hand on his shoulder, concern furrowing his brows.

"Yeah… Just a little dizzy from riding, I guess." He couldn't possibly tell him he wasn't, especially not the reasons behind it. It would sound ridiculous. He'd be crazy at the least and didn't want to try to see what he'd be at worst. There was no concrete way of discerning his circumstance. Vehemently, he shook his head. Whatever, he suppose or at least just for now. He'd investigate more along the way and then decide whether this was good or the other.

"Guess old habits die hard. Well motion sickness isn't technically a habit so I can't cut you some slack."

"Let's just… get this over and done with…" He tried to go along with the excuse Zack thought of for him, "…before I puke on you."

"Seriously?" Cloud then held Zack's shoulders with shaky hands, bent his head and started feigning gag symptoms. Apparently the lowered head sold the act. "Okay!" Zack raised his arms and tried to give what little comfort he can provide to his sick friend. "Guess we won't be taking the stairs."

The two strode into the pristine premises of the Shinra Headquarters with Zack all the more sure than Cloud. It was terrifyingly well maintained and practically kept new. Employees in iron pressed uniforms gallivant the just as well groomed lobby. This was after all, the capital building of the city and the supposed physical embodiment of its progress and success. It's been a while since Cloud last saw this building at its best. Really, if he didn't know any better this floor was enough to convince him of the good Shinra does and can do. But that was a long time ago back when he was a naïve country boy aiming to get a shot at a noble label he'd later find out to be fake. That was what Shinra was good at, showing what the people wanted to see even if it was all just a façade. He was gullible back then and look where that brought him. Seeing this particular picture from his past didn't bring any nostalgia at all. For all he cared it was still in ruins. A woman, dressed in a business suit with combed hair in a bun, stationed near the bottom of the right stairs approached them.

"Would you like to try a new potion sample?" There was a hint of competence in her words.

"An energy drink, wonder what flavour Shinra made this time. What do you say, Cloud?" Zack elbowed him and then spoke in a low enough voice just for Cloud to hear. "Hope it doesn't taste like piss like the last one."

Cloud contorted his face in disgust. That is definitely not good. "Pass. Maybe on the way back."

"You heard the man, we'll come back later after the workout."

Zack just smiled while she courteously bowed. He really was a smooth talker even at dodging threats to life and limb with his enthusiastic attitude. They went into one of the elevators; the speakers played classical music of an exquisite mixture of suave piano and sharp violin with a sophisticated touch albeit it was still to the tune of most elevator music. It was empty except for the two of them until another stepped in with the utmost calm composure.

"Would you press 'up' please?" The tall, broad-shouldered man requested. Even with a black business suit and tie on, he was obviously physically fit with a regulated goatee for his only facial hair. Behind his sunglasses he was peering at the dubious look that the shorter of the two was giving him. _D__éjà__ vu?_

"You're a real hard worker, Rude. Forty-one, same floor?" Zack asked, to which he was given a nod. With a push of the button the mechanism geared and raised the platform. It was an amusing sight. Aside from the classy but not helpful music, the compartment was dead silent. Of course, this arrangement was fine for the other two passengers but it was terribly excruciating for the hyper young man. Saying nothing, doing nothing, it was just unbearable so he retreated to one corner and did a few squats.

The doors slid open and the three slipped out, Rude ahead with Zack and Cloud tailing. Footsteps clapped pronouncedly as they hit the buffed tiles. The furniture was little to nothing aside from the basic wide table and benches with a few potted plants for novelty. It was a major downgrade from the previous floor but it can't be helped, this level was solely allotted for military purposes so it was naturally utility over the fancy. Everything looked plain and monotonous even the doors of the specialized rooms but they particularly went in the one that was known as the Training Room. They went straight to the inner room which was empty aside from two other personnel with the same dark suit as Rude.

One was a male with an unkempt head of flaming red hair tied in a ponytail neater than his attire. Even the goggles propped onto his forehead and the red threatening marks on his cheeks couldn't compensate his work aura. In a sense, his clothes were slept in, a little messy, a few unbuttoned at top minus the tie. It kind of showed his laidback attitude in a way. The other one was female with short flaxen blonde hair albeit the right side was slightly longer down to a sharp trim. She wore the dress code with the feminine and comfortable touch of spool heeled shoes. In her hand was a phone which she was concentrated on at the moment.

"Way to escort the workers, yo!" The redhead yelled offhandedly with a smirk that made his facial marks practically grin as well. He jabbed his thumb to his cohort. "Bout time you showed up. Elena here was being a concerned little sister and was about to make another call yo."

"As if. I'll have you know Anna was the one who called." She gave Reno an annoyed look but still carried on with her phone. "I'm sending her the schematics she asked for work she can do while on her break."

"Pssh! Vacation and work just don't mix yo. If they did then I wouldn't be here." He let out an exasperated sigh and placed his hands behind his head.

"It's called dedication, Reno." To which she flipped her phone closed with a little more force than needed causing the snap to resound louder.

Without warning, speakers hidden from view sounded and all heads turned to a clear glass where two well-manicured men stood their ground on the other side. One had the same uniform as the other three in the room, he had long raven hair and a tilak on his forehead. The other bore a higher sense of power, sporting a prestigious white business suite with an inner black shirt and polished leather shoes. His hair was ash-blond and was cut with a sense of expertise which made him look splendid and charming and yet responsible and mature at the same time. His eyes were blue but different from the azure sky outside. His was piercing and his stare was scrutinizing. The atmosphere of the room suddenly went tense though it didn't show distinctly at all.

"I assume you know what your job is this time." The dark suited man spoke through a small microphone, his voice assumed that of authority. "We've encoded the blueprints of a new breed of weapons in the system. You two," Cloud assumed it was him and Zack, "your goal is to survive and try to utilize them as much as needed along the way. Any questions?"

"Pick me." Zack raised his hand.

"Yes, Fair?" He raised one of his brows a bit sceptically.

"What's Rufus doing here and not up there, Tseng?" He pointed upward to the ceiling.

"Address him as President Shinra." Tseng was about to reprimand him when the president raised his hand politely to halt his words.

"It's a pleasure to be of acquaintance, Mr. Fair."

"Don't have a wife, yet. Just Zack's good."

"Yes, Zack. It is amusing to see your display of interest." Although there was a hint of humour it came off as half-hearted. "As president, I must see to these matters personally. It is a given that I am to peruse the fruit of the company's funding. This is a good index of progress that I can witness first-hand."

"Any more questions?" Zack was about to ask again when he was cut off by Tseng. "Other than Fair." To which Zack slumped and made a small pout of disappointment. Seeing that there weren't any other issues, he began typing in the code for the mission with great dexterity.

Pixel by pixel, a new digital world was built. Cloud couldn't keep his eyes on one spot. Clueless as to what was happening he fidgeted and tried to keep up with his changing surroundings. The room was shifting into a modern day battlefield right before his eyes. Panic and adrenaline levels rose but all the other occupants of the room were lax and indifferent to it. Then the green pixels reached him and looked to him like they were eating his clothes. This was a new experience for him, more different than any of his other firsts. He checked what little his memory can recover. Floor 41 was for SOLDIERS and this was the Training Room. And as the epiphany hit him, all his anxieties became the foundations of his determination. His earlier fear turned into childlike fascination as they were consumed by green. It reminded him more of the lifestream than his days of mako poisoning. His muscles relaxed and he just let the situation wash over him. So this must be what SOLDIERS went through.

~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~

"Where am I?"

Torrential rain muffled whatever query he tried to voice out. Heavy droplets poured mercilessly, hitting him in successive diminutive punches. It wasn't the force that made him flinch but the sheer cold of it all. It was too dark even for night, a black heaven shrouded the rundown city entrapping him in a collapsible maze and rendered blind. The place was deserted if not haunted and in the back of Cloud's mind, it vaguely held resemblance to what Sector 7 was or what was left of it after the plate had dropped. Horror struck him. This was what it exactly was. A perfect copy of the horrendous nightmare he caused. It was ironic, really. He's been going through the day seeing things that shouldn't be there but then something real comes into the scene and now he's not sure what he wants to see anymore. He gritted his teeth. Not this, especially not this. The lurking shadows cruelly played with his mind as he watched them crawl and morph into agonizing people, wailing people, dying people. Before any more depressing thoughts ventured into his already distraught mind his reflexes geared into action as he ducked then jumped into a corner and out of a scope's vision, dramatically dodging a bullet aimed at his head. Shallow breaths filtered the silence; his hand instinctively went to the back of his neck where the bullet had almost skinned his nape, leaving goosebumps in its wake. Something inside him snapped.

This was a combat zone and he was an easy target. Eventually he gathered his bearings and made his own briefing of his circumstances. He was in some alleyway in an aggregation of despair and dilapidated buildings. The bullet's accuracy was deadly precise and it pierced through cement as if it were his flesh. His head scanned above but it was too obscure to catch the slightest movement even if his eyes had already adjusted to the pitch black. There was barely any open space except… True, perhaps there were too many places to hide but they would be useless without a target. He kept his hand on the crumbling wall as he walked cautiously until he felt a different kind of material, wood. Drenched hands groped for a knob until a strikingly cold metal reached his senses. Fortunately, it was unlocked which saved him a lot of trouble and security. First priority was to regroup with Zack. There were three Turks and only two of them plus, it seems they've been split up. They had to work together with a plan if they were going to stand a chance of taking them all out. Then he recalled the shot from earlier. It was from a gun or presumably a sniper rifle. Assuming there were no other players, then Elena was within the area which leaves the dynamic duo to Zack. He grimaced. Not good, he had to find Zack.

~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~

"Hey Cloud! Buddy you in here?" Zack sauntered through the rooms, howling and made no effort in stealth at all.

"Never one to shut up eh, Fair?" Finally, a voice answered his calls albeit it was an irritated one.

"Whoa Reno, boy am I glad to see you." Instantly, his face lit up with relief. He's been walking for quite some time now. "I was starting to think I was in a glitch. Where's the big guy?"

"Beats me." Reno propped himself to stand and audibly yawned. "Man, he was supposed to be the one to fight you while I stay in my corner minding my own business."

"Which is what, sleep?" It was nice to have someone to talk to other than air. Really, he was worried he'd been isolated. It wasn't Cloud but he figured they'd be making some noise. Hopefully he'll get to him before the other goons show up.

"Ain't no better, yo." He smirked. "Well, that was the plan and normally I stick with the plan but this changes everything." If only Zack just kept quiet then he could've gotten through the whole session pretending he didn't notice him. But that was just asking too much he guessed. Electricity crackled when he switched his EMR on. "Can't have the boss catch me slacking on my job, yo."

~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~

"Tseng said something about new weapons."

Soaking wet, Cloud shook himself crudely in an effort to dry himself but it was futile. The basement he was in had working lights and upon inspecting other rooms he passed by, they were all switched on as well. Now he had to do inventory before moving. Automatically, his hand went to his back, at first touching wet cloth until he felt something more bulky which he hadn't known he had all the time. In a swift arc it was revealed to be a gun, with his finger on the trigger. There was a brief moment of processing. He had a gun, not a sword. Now that he thought about it, he forgot to bring his First Tsurugi with him. Wait a minute, even Zack didn't have the Buster Sword with him. The two swords that were practically extensions of their arms were gone. Without their swords, they were essentially unarmed. It was quite puzzling that of all the things that could go missing, wherever he was now, were two important swords. No, that wasn't quite right. Zack wouldn't leave without that sword unless… it never existed here in the first place. But why? Why not have them in this world? Swords were for protecting those you hold dear but they were more than that, especially Zack's. So then why take them away? Maybe, if he had to guess it could be because they didn't need them, well at least here anyways. So far there weren't any threats to use them against for. It's just another perplexed thought he'll have to think about later. For now he'll have to make do with a gun (and a few more).

It was unlike the simpler rifle guns he had handled before. This was shorter and oddly enough it had a swivel that allowed a 180-90 degrees angling and a minute camera for a scope strategically placed on top of the barrel. It efficiently utilizes the concept of a phone, perfect for rounding corners. Cloud tested it on the next corner. The screen on the trigger half showed an empty dimly lit room. "This is useful." He commented at its innovativeness. He was about to cross the hallway when someone stepped into the screen. "Shit."

Rude found him and was approaching fast. Cloud was forced to think quickly moreover, faster. He couldn't take him on a head-on fight with a gun used for infiltrating purposes. He strained his eyes on the screen. There has to be something, anything… there! A gunshot clapped and shattered glass showered the darkened space. He managed to shoot the lights out. Cloud was fast on his feet with the barrel bent on aiming behind him. He had switched to night vision and kept on turning at every corner. With another firearm he started shooting the light bulbs until he stopped at a split. The lights flickered, and then an idea flashed into his head. He ran mad to the right haphazardly killing every light creating his own trail of darkness, enveloping him in a shroud like a second coat.

After a while he had to reload and snuck to his left and into a predetermined route in his mind which led him back to the split. This time though he went toward the light. He went deeper into the infrastructure all the while trying to avoid the windows. It won't be long before Rude would get to the dead-end and start coming back to haunt him. It's not much but at least he'd have – a bullet just passed by him. He had completely forgotten about Elena and now there're two after him. If only he could get by with the thought that Zack only had Reno to worry about but that didn't help his situation at all. It would be a long battle, boots skidded to a halt. This had better have a better pay. Cloud couldn't postpone the confrontation any longer; he smirked as the lights were shot, shards pouring all over. He had to face them but he figured he'd rather in darkness.

Pitch-black, the two-on-one fight broke. Cloud shot at Elena and then at Rude, creating a flash revealing his face one second in one place and the next in another. Each shot he backed a few steps in an attempt to create distance. On his last shot he crouched behind a pillar, his pivot gun was angled at the two, only the camera managed to pick up just one which Cloud shot, again spraying light over his serious face and if he turned his head he would've seen Rude on his back. Consequently before he could fire the deciding shot, he suddenly found himself off the ground. Cloud squirmed, he was at the mercy of an iron grip of a rather larger man and a convincing pistol on his forehead held by a woman.

Cloud heavily panted, his body suddenly grew heavy with adrenaline. His heart was pumping so hard he believed even they could hear it thrashing madly. Teeth grinded in frustration at how pathetic he was, he couldn't take on two Turks at the loss of his sword. Close, open, close, open, his fists were restless just as his shallow breaths were. All he needed was an opening and he could turn the table.

As if a goddess was listening, there was an explosion in the next room to which the two snapped their heads to but Cloud knew better. Without hesitation, his hands went to the rifles strapped onto his sides and shot at the floor near Rude's foot who lost grip at that second earning him a disgruntled groan. Cloud broke free and socked him with the back of the rifle then dodging Elena's punch in a duck after which he then tripped her over by sweeping the ground with a satisfying thud. Hysterical, Cloud broke into a run to where the previous outburst had erupted but turned with a raised gun before crossing only to have Rude singlehandedly holding at the end of the barrel. Another gloved hand went and held the barrel next to Rude's, Cloud saw a flash of green then the next thing he knew, Rude was toppled over Reno disgracefully in the next room.

"Nice toss!" Zack, a few meters away, grinned and gave him the thumbs up.

"Zack?" Cloud disregarded his fallen enemies and headed to Zack.

"What's the matter? You don't look too happy to see me."

"What happened here?"

"It's a long story."

"Don't count me out just yet." Elena sprinted towards them until a jump away, she precipitously went sideways and a blade took her place. Zack and Cloud were too close for comfort if they hadn't rolled in opposite directions as if on cue.

"Tseng! What the hell?" Metal tasted metal, katana versus sword, Tseng went to take care of Zack personally. "What's Tseng doing here?" He fared in overpowering a clash then almost too quickly he raised his left hand like he did earlier to ask a question. He pleaded. "I call timeout. This wasn't part of the deal."

"It's still a part of your job." Tseng carried on with parrying.

"No fair." Zack whined.

"No, Fair." Cloud chided.

"You're supposed to be on my side!" They were on each other's backs briefly as if to emphasize his point and then charged at their respective opponents.

"I'm on your team just not on your side." Something stirred at his peripheral vision, his eyes widened a fraction. "Zack, heads up!" Cloud shot were dark hair bounced from but the bullet ricocheted.

"Yo!" Cloud's vision was blurred red as he screamed in agonizing pain. Dropping the gun, he felt like his hand was on fire and burning into his paled skin. The electric charge had jumped from the rod to the gun and bore through leather. It looks like they weren't the only ones who got an upgrade. His gun skated to Rude's feet which he obligingly stomped on. Reno then struck him on the back like lightning only worse.

"Cloud!" Zack tried to help but was preoccupied with Elena and Tseng. They weren't going for an easy shoot and slash strategy, Elena would shoot at Tseng who in turn, would deflect the bullet to him. "Dammit." They were fighting a losing battle. They were up against four Turks, one was already a handful. The Turks were real hard workers who get the job done.

"Ahhhhh!" Cloud's numbed hand went and grabbed the EMR and wrenched it from his persecutor, punching him square on the jaw with his good hand. Next, he flipped the rod, shot a couple of rounds with his left hand at Zack who yelped and jumped away, caught the EMR mid-air and flung it at Elena who was distracted, hitting her pistol and ultimately disarming her. All these happened in a span of less than half a minute.

"Alright!" Zack had his sword at Elena and Cloud had his rifle at a staggering Rude. They were victorious.

"It has not been decided yet." Or so it seems. Tseng had his katana on Zack's neck and Reno out of nowhere had his EMR on Cloud.

~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~

"Mission abort."

A disembodied digital voice stated a matter-of-factly. Everything began to dissolve into sickly green, running from the solid pastel ceilings and down to the cracks of decrepit walls. Their weapons, dictators of their defenceless lives which were just a while ago were moments before fulfilling their purposes, turned into useless pixelated pools of the viral color. What had the ability to take one's life in a blink ten seconds ago slipped through Cloud's calloused fingers without him feeling it. He tried stepping on the murky puddles but instead of it splashing like water, his boot went through like air. After a few more stiff breaths, it had all become green and dissolved into the air, leaving four standing Turks, one half-kneeling Zack and a confounded Cloud. They were back inside the droning Training Room. The automatic door slid open louder than it should have as if commanding. Wordlessly, everyone went out of the room. They were surprised to be welcomed with applause from their only spectator. The president stood straight, an approving smile plastered on his face, other than that his meanings were unreadable.

"Excellent work." Rufus praised though to whom it was addressed it was uncertain.

"Work? You didn't tell us Tseng was in this too." Zack complained a little too eagerly.

"Would it have changed anything?" Tseng took his place beside the president. It was a rhetorical question.

"It changes everything!" He said exasperatedly.

"Let it go Zack. We lost anyway." Cloud sighed. They were so close to winning too.

"That's very understandable. I never expected you to take out four of my finest employees."

"Yeah, yeah we got it." He began shaking his hand as if to shake the issue off. "You got your results for your armaments. Go and do what you do with those stuff."

"I think you misunderstood." Rufus laughed at his own humour. "The purpose of this is to assess the company's funding. Your rendezvous has confirmed my suspicions. This company is still in need of resources."

"Supplies? Don't you already have Gaia at the palm of your hand, what more do you need?" Cloud had thought out loud.

"The basic component of every successful investment. Human capital. We need people with knowledge and skills to maximize output and not waste resources. People such as you." He had said it too professionally it was scary, his carefully selected words were said with power. "It's such a shame that you left us at your best."

"You'll get by, me and Cloud are happy as free entrepreneurs." Zack tossed an arm over Cloud's shoulders.

"I see. Well, as promised, here's your sum." Rufus handed him a small brown envelope, clearly pleased with his appointment. "It's a pleasure doing business with you."

"Wish I could say the same." Cloud said while barely raising his sore arm to take the day's first payment.

After which they treaded the path back down, Zack was still as energetic as ever while Cloud dragged his battered and bruised form to catch up. He could barely even catch up with the conversation.

"Man, what is with you and holding the wrong end of a stick? They come with handles you know." Zack must have been talking about his previous bout, the EMR overthrow. That was probably the worst and most unnecessary move he made not that he had thought of anything better at that moment.

"No idea." He wanted to shrug but decided against it since he didn't want to inflict any more pain than he already was experiencing.

"Ah. Hey miss!" Zack ran to a businesswoman stationed near the entrance. "Told ya we'll come back. Two please." He grinned as he took the conspicuous bottles of liquid and handed one to his drained partner. "Drink up."

Hesitantly, Cloud downed the ill foreboding liquid, cold and tasteless gunk with a weird aftereffect. Strange, he thought he saw a faint ring of glow. After that he felt all the tension in his wracked body thaw away, it wasn't just that though. The sense of feeling has finally returned to his nerves and he felt like he had just woken up, a little cramped but overall good. The stuff really hit the spot he thought as he stretched his muscles and did a few squats like Zack did, a potion ago. Seeing Zack grin like a maniac behind his shoulder made him zone out for a little while. This was it. They were finally doing a job together. And to Cloud's surprise, as equals though he doubted Zack would have it any other way. More than that, they made it through, the both of them. Zack had a future, he was sharing with it, was a part of it. It had been difficult but there was some sort of fulfilment to it. That was just the first pay check, it was going to be a long day.

~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~

**Shinra-ex-SOLDIER**

You've been living in a city, now you can have a life in the city.


	4. Of Case 03

**Parallel World: Of Dreams, Of Wings**

~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~

"We really appreciate what you've been doing to this town."

Outside of Midgar was a small quiet town of comfortable living in blue-tiled roof warm houses with joyful residents who walked at a more lax pace, the tranquil Kalm. Lately, it has been undergoing reconstruction to mitigate the damage from the previous hurricane. Our dynamic duo eventually was hired to aid in the said reform. Zack however, was at the moment inside one of the more fortunate homes, chipped roof as the only loss, where he was casually speaking with its resident, more as a friend rather than as a guest. The man had such rich combed brown hair with facial hair running from the sideburns to the beard at the edges of his chin. A white polo-shirt, grey vest, tan pants and leather shoes, he had such a refine taste for house clothes. He had that professional aura that the only thing missing was a suit which normally he would be wearing but not right now. He wasn't at work now, he was at home, he was a father.

"No problem. It's not like we're doing this for free though, we're still getting paid." Zack felt a little guilty about it and a bit so embarrassed as he unconsciously began rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well, it's still cheap labor." The man took his seat across him.

"We gotta learn when to give discounts too, right?" Zack joked which earned him a hearty chuckle, he too smiled at this. "So enjoying your vacation, Sir Verdot?"

"Please," His smile lowered a twitch but the elatedness was still there, "call me Veld. I'm off duty." Calloused fingers extended to reach for the cup of steaming coffee on the table, he sipped. "I've spent most of the time at home, my wife plans to keep me under house arrest just so I don't wander off." His face softened ever so slightly at the affectionate action. "It's really endearing I assure you."

"Can't really blame her, you're always off on missions." Zack good manneredly joked, "Makes me wonder why she didn't just go on and put you in a leash."

"You're one to talk, Zack, _the puppy._" There was a hint of a smirk with the address.

"H-Hey!" Zack's eyes were threatening to bulge out and fall when he sputtered at the nickname. "How d'you know that?" More importantly, who else knows about it?

"Information never escapes the Department of Administrative Research." Not even the most trivial of them. Veld went to take a rather lengthy sip, his chuckle inaudible.

"You mean everyone knew? Oh man! Talk about a bad reputation." His shoulders slumped dramatically and his palm slapped his forehead in shame. That did more for a migraine and little to ease his discomfort. "How can I ever talk to them now?"

"By using your mouth like what you're doing right now." Zack glared at him but it was weak. He was still in despair over the revelation. Veld was nonchalant to his dilemma; he thought he was just overthinking the situation. "I don't think it would change anything, they're just calling you out loud what everyone already knows."

"Great, now the whole Gaia is against me. The least Angeal could've done was give me a cooler animal like an eagle or like a bull, no wait, maybe not bull they might cuss me if paired with the right word. How about a wolf? Or a-"

"Or a puppy."

"Not helping, man."

"In any case, lunch would be served in an hour or so. Would you and Cloud care to join us?"

"Rain check on that." The offer was tempting, he was pretty starved from earlier but he had other things to do, more life or death consequences. He thought of the most rational way of breaking it down to him without sounding sceptical. "Me and Cloud are gonna chow down at a friend of ours. He's going to be really pissed if we didn't come and I just want to live another day without target practice." Zack mentally shivered. Last time he was almost close to being a kebob, too close.

"I see then would you call Cloud and my daughter as well. There's a good chance that Felicia would be with him. If I'm staying here I might as well help preparing in the kitchen." He stood, an empty cup in one hand, and then strode to the said part of the house where a delightful aroma wandered about. The smell was probably good enough to eat as Zack's stomach lurched in hunger. No, must not give in. He had to be constantly on the move if he wanted to postpone the thought of food.

"Got it. Be back in a sprint, chief!" Zack saluted the air and took off as well.

Such a beautiful weather, not a cloud in the sky, not too warm just warm enough to get by, not a gust of wind to make construction materials fly, absolutely perfect weather. So far the restoration was booming and everyone was doing his best to help around town. Cloud sighed dejectedly. Everyone but him. The young man was seated at the rim of the fountain to rest for a bit, not too far from him were the giggles and squeals of playing kids. Not too long ago he was playing with them as well. Zack had left him again. And every time he does, the bright and spirited children of Kalm would suddenly crowd to him. He couldn't say no to them even if he wanted to. What was it with kids and their fascination of him? Subconsciously, his hand went to his golden hair. That must be it. He sighed again. He gets just as much pay as Zack does but doesn't do as much, he felt so useless. They were just wasting money on him. Before he could get into any more depressing thoughts a hand went and slapped him on his back.

"Hey! Guess what, you know the scary supervisor, Verdot? He invited us to lunch at his place. But I said no, since we're going to someplace else. Man, you stick out like a sore thumb with that head. I was planning on walking around until I see it but then I got some intel that helped me cut the time." Zack spoke like a kid, saying everything he knew at once without much sentence parallelism.

"One at a time Zack." It's only been his second day in this surreal world but he felt like he's always been here; it's just that the memories were only catching up to him. Although there were information that he was sure were new like Verdot being the leader of the Turks. He doesn't remember ever meeting the man before but the familiarity was still there. It was weird; he seems to always have that feeling here but he was getting used to it. He processed the bulk of information Zack had just bluntly dropped. First things first, "You what? Zack, where are supposed to eat?"

"You forgot already?" He gave him a look of utter disbelief. "Good thing I remembered or else we'll be skinned if we miss out on it."

"Miss what exactly?" True, he had been catching up here but he couldn't recall the most recent of events especially not a thing about whatever Zack accused him he failed to remember. Really, he wished he could tell him that the problem wasn't him and forgetting, it was just that he didn't even know in the first place.

"Ain't telling." Zack chided. "You'll have to think about it until we get there. That's your punishment."

"But I didn't even do anything!"

"No buts!"

"So," There's no talking in Zack with this argument so he supposed to move on to the next. "How did you find me?"

"Oh, that!" His palm cupped with his closed fist like in any eureka moment. "I asked around. Said there were free chocobo rides by the fountain." He grinned toothily.

"Zack," Cloud growled. The planet must be against him and his head of spiky yellow hair. It seems that even in this world he couldn't escape some realities. Seriously though, the chocobo jokes were getting lamer in the long run.

"Sorry Spike, not until gravity gets to them you'll be hearing more of the stuff." He ruffled his messy hair with a smile. Then he turned around and yelled at the group of running children. "Felicia! Time to go home!"

"Felicia's a lame name." Immediately he was pounced on by a very young girl with burgundy short tresses dressed in green wanderer's clothes with a makeshift cape. She just returned from a dangerous journey, taking out an army of 100 men singlehandedly assiduously, to save the planet or so she claimed to have. She huffed, crossed her arms then tiptoed in an attempt to look taller even though that wouldn't ever happen. "I am Elfe, leader of the legendary group, AVALANCHE."

"Whatever you say, kiddo." Zack winked. "Now hop onto the friendly neighbourhood chocobo." Cloud just groaned at his comment but nevertheless went on one knee.

"We've received info of a feast in your name at your quarters, commander." Cloud assumed his role immediately. The moment he got to know her he knew the girl was special. A part may be because she keeps talking about the title of their rogue group when it seemingly didn't exist here. He wondered what role she played in his world left behind. "What are your orders?"

"Umm, take me there at once." She went on his back while Cloud adjusted to secure her more. The girl reminded him a bit of himself. She was courageous and maybe a bit loud at declaring her leadership but soft-spoken when giving out commands. Strong but also shy.

"Roger."

"No fair! How come Elfy gets to ride on him again?"

"Yeah! I want a ride on Mr. Chocobo too!"

The other kids surrounded them. Cloud looked like he was about to wallow up in despair at the nickname. Zack on the other hand, was doing his best to keep his calm composure and not let his laughter burst. Felicia just stuck her tongue out at them at their loss. They started to gang up, each complaining about something but all summarily wanting a turn with Cloud who was deadpanned at the situation. A squabble was bound to break out.

"Now now, you'll all get your turns next time but right now Elfie has a strict protocol of getting home early." Zack tried to sound as convincing as he can with two raised hands trying to calm the bunch of fuming children. It took a few more words and a well-kept grin but eventually they ran out of air much to Zack's relief and to Felicia's victory.

There was a collective groan from the youth that Zack couldn't help but smile. Cloud may not notice it but he was actually very good with children. For someone who didn't have the best of childhoods and didn't get along with the kids when he was at the age, he knew how to handle the bouncing balls of energy easily. It came natural to him. As they were walking on their way back, the air was filled with sounds; brash hammering of nails, strident sawing of wood, and the indigenous humming of Felicia's allegedly own theme song. The three of them were grinning, with the exception of Cloud, he fidgeted a little when he confessed to Zack that he felt he wasn't being much of a help around town while being with the children and pointed out that Zack did all the actual work which wasn't right. Zack chuckled, Cloud was unaware of the wonders he does. Making those kids smile while their parents were toiling at work was the most help any adult could ever ask. Cloud had a gift. Too bad he was too dense to realize it. Cloud was as dense as a cloud.

~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~

"We're lost."

This was the general assumption of Cloud as they swept through the grasslands, an earthy whiff breathing gently at them, able shoots tailing in an afterimage, low humming of mechanized engines coaxing the tranquillity. The tedious travels were boring aside from the usual puddles from time to time but they were generally peaceful, something that Cloud endeared very much as it was scarce in reality. Here, it was always like that, there were no worries, no dangers and no monsters. It made everything all the bit better although it made him wonder what did become of them. Just sauntering the lands and actually being able to admire the majestic scenery without the usual nit and grit of creatures scrumming for an opening to take a bite off you was soothing to the worn body and equally to the restless soul. Right, swords were uncalled for here wherever or whatever this world is. But on more important matters, they were lost. As they passed a hill of the greenest pasture, Cloud remembered this route with an artist's details. It would run across a humble creek, over the said hill, into the raucous prairies, exploring more of the land, further and further, until finally, it touches a dead-end. The crossed-branch tree was another landmark which proved his suspicion. They were definitely on the wrong path but his partner looked like he knew where they were going just as fine. Just where was Zack taking him? And to whom would they have an appointment with in Mideel?

Something sharper, sweeter, filled his senses and then suddenly his eyes were feasting on a sight that seemed to be picked out of books of lore. He had found a foreign land in a local continent. There was a village which he couldn't remember to come across with. Cloud skirted faster, eager like a child, his eyes fixated at it in awestruck. Immediately he got off the bike and ran straight for the welcoming orchard. Upon closer inspection, his sky-blue orbs sparkled with curiosity and fascination. It was a pathway yes, an orchard yes, of trees? His head turned to follow the other end of its roots which was in fact a branch over his head. It was an orchard of trees, white trees, a bizarre pathway of arched pale trees dotted with purple fruits. Looking up, he couldn't see the sky clearly but it was just as beautiful.

"Oh yeah, you've never been to Banora, right Cloud? Well, guess there's always a first for everything. Today's one of those days." Zack was heard from behind. Banora? It felt like he'd heard of it before long ago, before the menacing pools of green, before the burning of his home and his chest, before when he was a follower at best. Its familiarity was clawing at the back of his mind, grippingly but not painfully.

"What are they called?" Cloud stared at one of its fruits, careful not to touch it for fear it would crumble or taint at his contact.

"Dumbapples." Zack crossed his arms with a smug look, proud to be well-informed in the matter.

"You're messing with me, aren't you?" He gawked at him incredulously at the notion. How could something so remarkable be named something so stupidly?

"Nope. People here call them dumbapples 'cause they're just wonders that do wonders. That and they just randomly bear fruit."

"So they really are called dumbapples?"

"Well, yeah, sorta. Well, on paper they're called Banora White." Cloud nodded, thankful for the actual useful information. Banora White. It fit them well, they were overall a light shade of purple but it had a glorious crown of white at the bottom. After a few musings he wondered if they were edible at all. As if reading him like a book, Zack picked a random apple and tossed it at him. "Here!"

"Is it okay to pick them?" He cradled the fruit with two hands, still uncertain of what to do.

"Sure it is! Try it." Zack urged him on with a thumbs-up to which Cloud promptly did by taking the feeblest bite.

"It tastes good." No, it was better. It was unlike any apple he had ever eaten. The crunch sounded different albeit the texture was the same but the taste was ultimately disparate. It had an enigmatic flavour, sweeter as you chew, and the aftertaste was indescribable. Cloud began ravishing it like he would an apple but savour it just like a Banora White should be.

"Yup, plus it fits in the diet. Just check the table on the cans."

"Cans?"

"Canned juice version of that." Zack scratched his head while trying to come up with a better way to talk his clearly fascinated friend out of the pathway and actually into the village. He was like this his first time too so he didn't hold anything against Cloud, it's just that he didn't want to be late for lunch. He sighed. "Look, I'd love to stay here and chat about some dumbapples or you could go get your answers straight from the guy."

"Umm, sure." Cloud said with lesser confidence. He realized how childish he must have looked and how much of Zack's time he was wasting. His posture straightened but he might have as well curled a little deeper into his shell of timidity.

"Which one, me or the guy?"

"…"

"O-kay, wrong choice of words!" Zack made the most incoherent face at the epiphany of his mistake. Unscathed, he dragged his still in awkward stupor friend into the town. They would never speak of this again. Ever. "C'mon Spike, I'm starving!"

They went straight to the other end of the village, passing by a few quaint but warm houses of wood and hospitality. It was there that Cloud encountered a colossal tree that could have been a gate, it bowed dramatically until it kissed the rich soil, welcoming them in seeming respect.

"Ah, right. This here's the biggest tree in the place. Best dumbapples too." Zack said nonchalantly as they went under it and walked until into the doors of a rather larger abode. Zack kept looking forward while Cloud couldn't keep his eyes off the royal pastel tree even as the door slammed shut behind them, its wonderful fruits of divine lavender still lingered.

The cottage of a home was just like what Cloud had imagined it to be inside, just like any other cosy house albeit it was more spacious. There was currently no one in the living room but it wasn't deserted. The feeling of company dawdled and at the back of his mind, something was nagging him. It bordered that of vigilance and nostalgia. Just who lives here? Meanwhile, Zack tersely headed for another doorway from which the faintest scent of food blew. Driven by hunger, Cloud had decided to engage the premise as well with fast and light strides. It was a bit steamy at first but with a swift wave of a hand, the fog was lifted.

"It seems that we have lured a tramp." One of them remarked as he added the seasonings for the dishes. Soft short golden brown hair partially covered the right side of his face and flew at the tips, he had quite the charm and attitude that was equivalent of that of a smug smirk. Cloud remembered him, he was once a legend. He also recalled the orders given to him back then. Genesis Rhapsodos, a skilled and affluent warrior. He wasn't wearing the red leather now; rather he sported a red windbreaker with the sleeves rolled up and a black undershirt. Meeting him under this circumstance left Cloud overwhelmed like actually seeing a celebrity for the first time without the glass. "Which property shall you destroy this time?"

"Sorry 'bout that. Got a little carried away." Zack clapped his hands and tilted his head in a weak apology.

"He never did pay attention on how to control his strength. Zero attention span, as restless as a puppy." The second who spoke was on the slice and mince duty. He had ebony slick hair but whiter than Zack's with trimmed sharp sideburns and a bang on each side of his virile face. On him was a white long-sleeve unbuttoned henley shirt. He fared better in the culinary with his swift and precise cuts, working at a faster pace than the other two. Cloud recognised him vicariously from Zack. Angeal Hewley, Zack's mentor. He was the one who carved Zack, he was a respected elite with morals. Cloud couldn't help but straighten his posture a little, something he used to do as an infantryman. He had finally met the man who made Zack in all his dreams and honor.

"Hey, enough with the animal references already." Zack exasperatedly said, he already felt like he was walking as if he had the ears and tail to compliment the nickname.

"Good to see you, Cloud." The last of the three spoke with amity. He sported a clean ivory sweater with a simple ebony undershirt. With fluid motion, he stirred the stew as if he was painting a masterpiece. Recognisable long silver hair with bangs parted on each side of his face, glowing green cat-like eyes, and a glint of a grin. Sephiroth. Cloud's fingers flexed as if eager to hold a sword and defend at once. He froze in his position, sky-blue eyes neither widening from surprise nor narrowing from hatred although he felt a sort of mix of the two. He stayed like that for some time too long to go unnoticed.

"Can't believe your eyes?" Zack had his arm locked around Cloud's neck. At this Cloud panicked. Did he just read his mind? "I know you don't see them cooking everyday but don't worry pal, I trust our friends won't poison us at least." He tightened his grip a little with a grin of humor.

Cloud just let his head fall, he didn't even nod. Friends? Were they really friends at all? He barely knew one, never met the other, and the last was all too complicated. He wasn't the least bit comfortable with the perplex situation. What should he do now? He felt the sudden release of weight from his shoulders as if a burden was lifted. Zack had left him to his thoughts and joined them in preparing the meal. He wasn't much of a help though, he just kept bothering them and they just kept scolding him. Cloud heard something but he thought he was mistaken at first. But then the sound came again until a succession of it burst. He was laughing. He was genuinely laughing. He must have gone mad. Zack hauled him into helping as well to which Cloud did even with his own sense of a smile. They weren't much of a help though but if Cloud were to be asked he'd say he did better.

It was strange. Cloud couldn't even tell what he was feeling at the moment. Zack looked so happy with them and vice versa. It was unfair of Cloud to destroy this peace in this world. Maybe, this is how it should've been. If Sephiroth hadn't gone mad, if Shinra hadn't messed up everything, if everything hadn't gone wrong. This would've been the picture. The triad of best friends with a hyperactive Zack and if they would allow he'd be with them too. He's now seeing them in a different light, no, this is how they really are but they've just been shown in the darkness. They were actually wearing civilian clothes which aided him to comply with this somewhat normal setting. It was especially bizarre how _the_ Sephiroth, the chosen one, bringer of despair, behaved in a way Cloud had never seen. He was normal, even more than that, he was actually good. He was the epitome of the very hero he imagined, he trusted, he admired. This _was_ The Great Sephiroth. Cloud suddenly felt a pang of guilt he never thought he had. If only Sephiroth had treaded a different path then maybe they would have been better acquainted much like this. Then maybe, this world wasn't just here but back there as well.

"Infinite in mystery is the gift of the Goddess. We seek it thus, and take to the sky. Ripples form on the water's surface. The wandering soul knows no rest." Genesis recited another excerpt of his favourite literature with a skill relative to that of drama. Whether its purpose was to break the silence or simply share the thought, it achieved both, the latter solely on Cloud.

"LOVELESS ACT I." Sephiroth identified it nonchalantly.

"Not LOVELESS again! Can't you say anything else, man?" Zack complained, clearly tired of his preference on the account that he kept reiterating it ever since he remembered.

"Zack, focus." Angeal reprimanded him when smoke smelled on his side of the kitchen.

"Woah!" In seconds, what had been seasoned meat before was now charred inedible.

"You don't understand the beauty of these words. How tragic…" Genesis feigned hurt but carried on with his duty on the dish while in the corner of his eyes he saw Angeal taking over Zack's.

"Excuse me, but what is the 'gift of the Goddess'?" Cloud innocently asked, easily intrigued with his words. Perhaps everyone else was oblivious to what Genesis had said but Cloud was clearly fascinated.

"To ponder in itself is a gift." Elated to see a child in awe, he generously answered although it was cryptic. It just made Cloud all the more confused than enlightened.

"You still gonna use that?" Zack pointed to the slab of burnt meat of which he was the cause.

"I can be pretty cheap." Angeal remarked as he snatched the pan from Zack's hands and exhausted all his culinary expertise to somehow salvage the meal.

"Hmph. A common story." Sephiroth had said mostly to himself but the humor travelled across the room. It was unclear to Cloud whether he had meant Zack burning food or Angeal being frugal.

It went on like this for a little while and after finally miraculously fixing the previous mishap with the steak, courtesy of Angeal, they had a decent meal by the end of the late hour of lunch. At the table it wasn't that much less of mischief and banter though Cloud kept in the side-lines most of the time. He stayed at his part of the conversation but it was mostly to question. From what he understood, they were all soldiers working for Shinra at one time with him and Zack out of commission to date. Soldiers, they said. Somehow in some way he had fulfilled his childish dream even if it was only here. It wasn't the SOLDIER kind he wanted when he was a kid back then but it was close. So he was a soldier here along with Zack the puppy, the poetic Genesis, the honourable Angeal and the hero Sephiroth. They even went to war together, which was unexpected to have even occurred in this perfect place but nevertheless it ended in a peace treaty. It was astounding to learn about the legendary trio in a personal relationship. He wasn't anything like a best friend to them like they were to each other but it was more than that of a subordinate and of a friend. He was actually a part of the soldier life of Zack, a part of their group, he was just glad being a part of it all.

A lazy afternoon doused the crowd of friends, each indulging with their own share of dessert, Banora White. Cloud had to admit, it was better than his first but that may be due to the change of company. Reading LOVELESS, a copy Genesis had given him, under the apple tree felt like he had all the time in the world. So this was the play Cid had mentioned to him. It certainly had quite the thickness, no wonder he fell asleep. Winds of the north embraced them, silence was filtered with the occasional crunches of delighting in sweet fruits, the five of them just being themselves. Such was the serene scene. Cloud had this feeling of lightness around them. How should he put it, it was like he had wings. No, they had wings. It was as if they had this surreal aura of weightlessness, of wings, of freedom.

"Man, I'm stuffed!" Zack exclaimed as he even patted his filled stomach for emphasis. Another wave of stillness washed over them. They just felt so good, words may ruin the moment. Oddly enough, it was Cloud who first spoke after.

"Hey Zack. Do you ever miss Shinra?"

"Huh? What are you talking about? We just went there yesterday."

"No, what I meant was…" Cloud thought over how to say it without invoking any unpleasant emotions. It was an impossible feat so he just discarded the whole idea. "Never mind."

"It's just us, Cloud. Word won't get out of this star five unless," He sat up from his previous position to look at him when he smirked and hastily added, "it's got something to do with Tifa then I'm not making any promises. Aerith would so love to hear about it."

"It's just…" With a heavy sigh he thought of redirecting the topic. He wouldn't lie but he wouldn't exactly ask what he really wanted to talk about. "It's been a while since we left soldier, right? Did we ever use the Training Room?" Actually, he's never even set foot in the said room. It was for SOLDIER use only back then in his world, he never did make it to test it out.

"Umm… no. We kinda did our stuff in the field." Contritely, he scratched his head in admission.

"It's not surprising, the pup cannot be leashed nor caged." The brunet sneered in a fashion that could still be considered under the tone of courtesy.

"Not you too, Gen! C'mon Seph, help me out, man."

"We used to sneak in there for fun." The silver haired man answered calmly, more to Cloud than to Zack. He must have been talking about Angeal, Genesis, and himself.

"Aah yes, we would then play to our hearts' content." Genesis added soon after although he was a bit vague as to what he meant by _play. _Moreover, what was their idea of fun?

"Even so, it was always you two who always fought." Angeal gathered the seeds of the fruits into his fist while carrying the tone of that who lectured.

"The world needs a new hero." He taunted the other with superficial smugness.

"It's all yours." To which he simply shrugged off the meaningless words and conformed to the offer.

"And how does this help defend my humanity?" The issue did go astray but it didn't solve his problem at all.

"No story is not worth hearing." Angeal casually answered like an old man of words of wisdom and by then everyone joined chuckling as well, except for Zack that is.

"Wha? So that means it's not helping!" Zack comically whined. "That's not even funny, man."

They just roared louder in laughter though Zack took it that it was in his expense. The rest of the day was spent with them just loafing around under the shade of the giving pale tree, shielding them from the languid sun. It continued on like this, Zack fuelling the conversations if you could call them that, Genesis igniting the banters, Sephiroth just going along with the flow, Angeal cooling it down to a manageable level and Cloud just being Cloud.

"What's the deal with LOVELESS anyway?" After a while, they made up a game. Tossing the dumbapple. They take turns to say something just to kill time. Anyone who catches the fruit is entitled to speak.

"There are many interpretations but only mine is correct." Genesis held it as if it were more than just a Banora White and tossed it to a smirk across him.

"He will only take his inference as true, to be more precise." Sephiroth returned the apple.

"You're one to talk Shinra lapdog."

"The company pays for my salary. Until then, I'll remain loyal to Shinra." At Angeal's reprimanding look he gave him the next turn.

"Genesis, I hope you haven't forgotten that we're still working for Shinra."

"I am aware of that. However, I will not take his crude words of such."

"Chill man, you're burning up! Can't have this place scorched to ashes."

"Hmph. My friend, your desire is the bringer of life, the gift of the goddess." He saw someone's eyes lit up at this and gladly he gave the opportunity to speak to him.

"I think… the apple is the gift of the goddess."

"Why do you think so Cloud?"

"I don't know. But we're all here together, right? And we're happy. I think the apple is a symbol of the gift of the goddess because we get together just to eat some." Cloud spun the fruit with his thumb, admiring its lush purplish skin, and then threw it to whoever would catch it.

"Intriguing."

"Whatever, you guys think way too much!" It went back to Zack's carefree hands.

The haunting dusk drew nigh as everything was soon drowned in the soft yet bright orange dye. The day was falling asleep, the winds bustled softer even gentler, the leaves laid limp unlike before, the trees lovingly cradled the town, the people soon quieted down. Everything has a beginning and an inevitable end. Today had to end too. No matter how much they wanted it to stay like this forever it wouldn't work because if it did then nobody would want another tomorrow. Reluctantly, Cloud stood, his body heavy from idleness, rubbing off the sleep from his somnolent eyes. Zack took it as their cue to leave so he did as Cloud did only he was a bit faster. Everyone already understood as well.

"Even if the morrow is barren of promises. Nothing shall forestall my return." Genesis went about with another set of his favourite of lines. He had voiced this out in particular to the wind as he began walking back towards his lonely home.

"He means you come visit whenever the need or desire arises." Sephiroth translated with crossed arms and then turned to follow suit his friend who had already left. It was a cold shoulder if an outsider should interpret but it was far from that, it was just his way.

"Someone's waiting for you, no?" Angeal handed Cloud a small pouch of the seeds from earlier and nodded at him to get the message across. Giving one final stern look at Zack, he too finally went to join his companions who were already waiting for him inside.

Just like that the five of them were separate once again, the three tight friends and the two best friends. They didn't even say their goodbyes but maybe they already did. Picking one last apple to bring home, Cloud and Zack rode back, leaving the dreamlike town of Banora to slumber. Cloud was left captivated by its fruits, both physical and metaphysical. The taste of dumbapples brings shame to its name, or so he thought. Today he had found a friend in an enemy, the world's enemy, his enemy. He has seen a part of him, maybe a part of his past and even be a part of it. The seeds of friendship had been ingrained and even though he carried with him a different type of seeds in his pocket nevertheless he's more than willing to plant them just like they have planted the seeds of trust in him. Cloud had this dreamlike feeling that he had received his own wing just like he imagined them to have. He was smiling, for he felt that he'll return to this regal place even if it doesn't wait for he knew that the triad of unlikely friends would still be here.

~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~

**Shinra-ex-SOLDIER**

You've seen your enemy with his sword through your chest, now you see him as a hero with two friends without world conquest.


End file.
